


exile, vilify

by southofzero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southofzero/pseuds/southofzero
Summary: He takes a breath.He wonders of Ygritte.





	exile, vilify

**Author's Note:**

> edited for readability. i realized my relaxed capitalization might not give people a good impression. sorry about that.

There's a harshness to it -- dying. It seems to creep up on him in waves. He wants more time, but he craves whatever lies beyond this. Emptiness, peace, nothingness. He doesn't know, but he's sure it would be better than this, whatever this was. Bleeding out, weakening... dying. Lots of words for the same thing. 

He takes a breath.

He wonders of Ygritte.

Had she felt like this? If he focused, he could still feel her blood on his hands. It had almost dried by the time Sam dragged him away, sticky on the insides of his fingers but dry and cracked on the knuckles. He'd scrubbed them clean in the snow until they were raw and red, nearly as red as they had been before.

She had been right. Only one side accepted her, and he ran back to the one that didn't.

And now that side didn't even accept him.

He can hear Ghost. He's howling like he's in pain, a keening sound that makes his heart hurt.

He breathes out.

Jon wants to get up. There's things to do; the walkers are rising and he's useless like this. Useless beyond the wall, useless in the Commander's chair, and useless on the ground.

Jon wants to rest. He wants a dreamless sleep, free of red hair and fire and wolven visions. The temptation laps at him insistently, dark water in a darker sea.

Another breath in, and his lungs ache as it shudders in his throat. His mouth tastes of blood.

Perhaps Ygritte was right.

He lets go, slips out further into the warm tide.

He truly knew nothing.

 


End file.
